my fallen angell
by sugar baby 36
Summary: it all started when i found out i was a witch.before that i had a normal life. but that all changed.it's not dirty yet but it will get there... eventually


It all started when I found out I was different. Before, I had a normal life, a normal family and normal friends. I went to school like everyone else, went to the movies, dated and did lots of other normal things. But then one day that son of a bitch got me angry. Angrier than anyone had ever gotten me before. He ratted me out and got me into trouble. That's when I realized I had magical powers. When I turned him into a rat.

Then, after that I found out I was adopted, that my family wasn't even my own. I was so depressed that I ran away. Away, far away, how far? I don't know, nor do I care. I just ran, til I could run no more.. then I passed out from exhaustion. Someone must have seen me and taken me home with them because I woke up in a huge bed, all tucked in.

I groaned and rolled over taking in the room surrounding me. Over the window there were thick, green curtains blocking out all sunlight. To the leftmost wall there were portraits of a lot of people that looked to be ancestors of some clan or something. The room was freezing cold although there was a fire lit in the fire place. I made to get out of the bed when I realized that I didn't have my clothes on, but instead a very expensive silk nightgown.

I put my feet on the ground and picked them up almost immediately because of the cold that cut through them. I looked down on the ground and saw a pair of bedroom slippers that matched the nightgown perfectly so I put them on.

I walked towards the window, opened the blinds and looked outside. It was a lovely day so I just stayed there. Watching the scenery change. Then the giant doors swung open and a person marched their way inside.

"I see you're up miss. Did you sleep well?" the person asked. I turned around and was shocked by the person's size and appearance. This person, who I assumed was a she, was like no other maid I had ever seen, in fact, she was like no other person I had ever seen. She didn't even look human. She looked like a pixie or an elf or something, but, whatever she was it couldn't have been human.

"Miss? Did you hear me? Did you sleep well?" she asked again snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh, yes, yes, I slept just fine," I replied not wanting to be rude, and I tried to look away but I just couldn't.

"Ah… I see you've already met Andalusia," a deep, regal voice said from behind the 'thing'.

"Um… yeah, I guess I did," I said lifting my head slowly to meet the mysterious stranger's gaze. His chilling silver eyes met my glittering green ones. I was transfixed in his eyes. Like they had immobilized me. I felt scared and extremely curious at the same time.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you dad?!" This sound came slicing through the silence of this man and me, bringing me back to the world of the living. I turned my gaze from the man and his 'thing' to the person that interrupted the 'moment.' It was a boy, who seemed to be around my age with the same kind of hair and eyes as his father. He was tall and thin and not very muscular.

He obviously hadn't seen me because he just continued to talk to his father like I wasn't even there. After a few minutes they finally stopped chatting and the boy saw me.

"What are you doing in my house, you?!" he demanded of me.

"Draco, don't be rude, this is our guest. She'll be staying here for awhile," his father interjected

"Really?! So why wasn't I informed that we'd be having guests, father?" he questioned the man.

"Because Draco, we weren't even aware we'd be having guests ourselves, until we found her," the man replied calmly to his son. I was starting to wonder what kind of people these two were. I mean, they're about me like if I'm not even here.

"Hey you! The girl over there! Tell me your name now!" the boy shouted in my direction.

"I don't give out my name to brats. Especially not to the ones with no manners!" I yelled back at him. He seemed shocked. As if no one had ever spoken to him like that before.

"How dare you?!" he started, "No one has ever spoken to me in that manner, you, you, you…" (what can I say… when your right, your right)

"Draco!" his father called to him before he could finish his sentence, "Could I please speak to you in the hallway?" he said gesturing to the door. The boy grumbled something and went outside, closely followed by his father.

Outside his father his father must have said or done something really drastic, because when they came back inside Draco (or whatever his name is) came right up to me and apologized, with a fake smile that even a blind person could see was fake.

"My dear, I am remorseful for my son's behavior. It's not like him to act like that, I think the idea of a surprise guest just alarmed him a little, right Drake?" the father said giving the son a funny look.**(A/N: By this time the thing had left the room. I think it got bored or some shit like that.)** Draco was now sitting in the corner ignoring the both of us.

"Anyway, I am Lucius Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family, my consort is Narcissa Malfoy, you'll meet her shortly, and that is my son, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy assets," the man said politely introducing his whole family. "And you would be…"

"I'm Angell, with two l's, Angell McKin… oh wait I forgot, I'm not a McKintire any more. I was adopted by them. I think my last name's Porter or something," I replied shaking Lucius' hand.

"Well Angell, with two l's, I'll send Andalusia up to tell you when's lunch," Lucius said as he left, closing the door behind him.

I went on exploring the room. I went through the closet to feel all the diverse textures and to just see what was there. I went into the bathroom. It was huge, and when I say huge, I mean colossal. I mean, this room was bigger than my room back at 'their' house, which was pretty big. I went into the medicine cabinet and started to mix some of the things together and I made a small explosion when I mixed the toothpaste and some other things. Then, I went and flopped down on the bed.

I lay there thinking back on the prior week, day, moments, and let out a lengthy, low sigh.

"He's not really that nice, you know," Draco said disturbing the peace and serenity. **(A/N: I almost forgot about him)**

"What do you mean by that?" I asked sitting up on the bed and looking at the boy.

"I mean just what I said, he's not really that nice," Draco said shifting his gaze to me. He had a look in his eyes that spelled out danger. He got up and slowly, menacingly walked towards the bed. He climbed onto it and started to crawl toward me.

As he got closer to me, I started to fall backwards. When I was lying on my back he crawled on top of me. His lips were inches away from mine.

"Trust me, he's just putting on a show, to see if you can be of any… 'use' to him," he said inching ever nearer. "He probably thinks you'll be the perfect 'specimen' for his little 'experiment'," his hand was on my thigh and making its way up my leg, lifting the nightgown in the process. When his hand reached my abdomen he smirked and licked his lips.

"I could make this interesting for myself though," he said his smirk growing wider. Then, he just got up and started to leave. "I'll call Andalusia to bring you a change of clothes. You can't stay in that all day," he remarked, coolly changing the subject. Then he left.

"I could make this interesting for myself too," I thought slyly to myself.

**The End………. Or is it?**

**(A/N: How is it going so far? Plz tell me. I need to know. For when I post chapter 2if I decide to that is Anyway… I wanna know so plz tell me, plz, I'm begging you.)**


End file.
